In many industrial systems, components are tested for leakage, e.g., before installation, during maintenance or repair, or in replacement. In some particular industrial machinery, such as combustion systems and fuel systems, components can be subject to high temperatures and pressures, and it may be beneficial to determine whether those components are prone to leakage under operating conditions.
However, it can be difficult to leakage test components that have rough surfaces or thin walls, due to the challenges in adequately sealing such surfaces and walls to perform testing. This may be particularly challenging in the case of additively manufactured (AM) components, such as those formed by selective laser melting (SLM) or direct metal laser melting (DMLM).